


A Grand Adventure

by MysticXMythic



Series: Gray's Story [5]
Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticXMythic/pseuds/MysticXMythic
Summary: This story takes place just after the battle on Gray's second time around the bend. the revenants....his friends.... all were lost. in his shame he retreated to the kingdom of lothric; and hoped he would have an epiphany...... anything that could help him learn to better help those he cared about, so he wouldn't spread himself too far and end up being what caused it again
Series: Gray's Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663945





	1. The journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place just after the battle on Gray's second time around the bend. the revenants....his friends.... all were lost. in his shame he retreated to the kingdom of lothric; and hoped he would have an epiphany...... anything that could help him learn to better help those he cared about, so he wouldn't spread himself too far and end up being what caused it again

_Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
_I sat in the hallway of firelink, hugging my head to my knees as I shook slightly. They were all gone......... They all died again..... and it was my fault...My thoughts were interrupted by a voice from down the hall  
  
  
"Never thought you'd be a miserable bastard like 'im" Andre said impressively over his hammering "least he 'ventually found something worth fighting for."  
  
"But..... How do i even try to fix it Andre" I responded weakly "it's my fault they're dead..."  
  
"Then you learn from yer mistakes and you do better next time" he stopped hammering "look, i'm not saying yer doing it wrong. just saying i know you've got a brain. and ye aren't hollow."  
  
I looked up at him "but how?"  
  
"Why dont you give it a shot? go through the same adventure those of ash did?" he offered  
  
"Would I be able to?" I asked as I let my head fall back against the wall  
  
"Why not?" I turned towards the Firekeeper at her words "The previous ash has already seen the end of this journey. why not try it for yourself?"  
  
I stood up "I guess if you both think I might benefit from it, I see no reason why not" I stretched and approached the Firekeeper "What do I need to do?"  
  
She gestured to the bonfire "Rest at the bonfire, and choose to begin the journey yourself"  
  
  
I walked over to the bonfire and sat next to it. I thought about the journey the others must have gone on, and wished to embark on it myself. Slowly I felt the world become distant and slowly I felt an odd warmth was over me as darkness overtook my senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, though I have not gotten to that point myself in the game is roughly NG+8. enemies stop leveling after NG+7 in DS III and at that point they have roughly twice the health and deal twice the damage that they would in the first run through of the game. while his stats and equipment will be rather intense he isnt use to the world of lothric, not to mention he isnt in the best mindset given what happened.


	2. The Ashen Cemetery and The Judge

_Gray's perspective_  
  
  
  
A bell tolled from far off in the distance and my eyes slowly opened to darkness. This was a new experience. I put my hands in front of me, encountering resistance not even an inch from my chest. I grunted as I pushed, slowly lifting the lid off the strange sarcophagus. Once it had been moved a good bit out of the way, I sat up and slowly stood. Where was I? As I stepped out; my foot nudged a small glass bottle full of a glowing golden liquid, knocking it over and making it roll down into a pool of water.   
  
  
"What's this?" I asked no-one in particular as I strode down and picked up the bottle "a decanter of some sort?" when my thoughts fell on deaf ears, the bottle went in to my pocket with a sigh.  
  
  
I looked around, eventually seeing a figure with a black robe of some sort, their exposed arms covered in sores and a rusted and broken sword clutched in their right hand.   
  
  
"Hello!" I called out to them, but got no response. I walked towards them "Sir.....or....ma'am...... are, you ok?" again no response.  
  
  
I took another step closer and they turned around; staring at me with sunken eyes, before screeching in a definitely non-human way and running towards me while swinging with the sword they carried. I jumped back, now on high alert before drawing parabellum and thrusting in to them down to the cross guard and pinning them to the ground. After a bit they stopped squirming and my sword came back out, its oddly crystalline surface hardly showing any blood.  
  
  
"Ok..... locals are definitely not the friendliest people" I said as I strode forward, quickly decapitating another as I saw it start to stand then pocketing another strange bottle, this one full of a blue liquid.  
  
  
I made my way through the strange graveyard, killing more of the strange humanoid creature before finding an odd split in the wall through which a small river ran. I took a step forward only to hear strange whispers telling me to turn back. Unsure of what lay down the path I decided to leave it, and continued up a path that was previously guarded by one of those.....people?......... wielding a crossbow. As I moved up the path I came to a somewhat welcome sight, a familiar outside room and past that an all too recognizable building. Next to me was a bonfire and I decided to light it before sitting down and enjoying its warmth. Some time passed before I stood up and continued moving forward, encountering some more of the zombie like creatures though these ones were mostly armed with long swords except a couple that were armed with different weapons, specifically another crossbow wielding one and one wielding a spear and small round shield. They all still fell rather easily so long as I didn't let them surround me. Alone these creatures were incredibly fragile and died rather quick, but in a group their much faster swinging swords were overwhelming. I kept these thoughts in mind as I picked up some little urns wrapped in twine. There was something in them, though I couldn't quite tell. I had only picked up one other thing so far, a strange material of some sort; very rock like, yet almost metal. I stopped thinking about this as I sat again at the bonfire and rested again. For as small as they were, those creatures could do a pretty good amount of damage if you weren't prepared. I didn't rest for too long; just enough to let some of the aches and pains pass, and got back up, only to see that they were all back. I took care of all the ones leading to that strange outdoor room, leaving alone the ones that weren't immediately in my way. I stepped into the room and saw a large bent over statue in the very center. The massive doors at the far end were shut tight and next to the statue lay a massive halberd. What was I supposed to do here exactly? I looked around for a bit before noticing an all too familiar sword thrust into the chest of the statue. I grabbed it firmly and started pulling. The sword came out slowly and with some groans from the statue; the sword's spiral blade covered in a viscous fluid somewhere between blood and syrup. What the hell was this thing?  
  
  
With one final tug, I pulled the sword free. For a moment nothing happened, then the statue's arm moved towards the halberd. [The figure picked it up and stood, my own head just barely passing its waist. I grinned nervously almost knowing that I'd made a big mistake.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke3HWo8fTpE) "Well, I think this qualifies as biting off more than I can chew." I finished with a nervous chuckle just before jumping out of the way of a downward slam from the massive halberd that shook the ground. "Yep! Way more than I can chew!" I practically shouted as I started dodging around the titan before me. Thank god it was rather slow.  
  
  
I backed up to gain distance, only for the being to launch itself into the air and come down, the blade of its weapon piercing my abdomen as I got knocked to the ground. My legs......they're numb.... it must have gotten my spine. I looked up in horror as the creature pulled the halberd out with a sickening pop that almost made me vomit before slamming the halberd down.  
  
  
  
 _OOoOooOoOoooOooOOOooo  
  
  
  
_ My eyes opened sluggishly and I saw the bonfire before me "I.....I'm here?" I looked around confused before standing and looking back towards the archway I had passed through only moments ago, seeing it filled with an ominous fog. I looked down at my hands "Guess it's time to try again"   
  
  
I stood and continued forward again, being careful to clear the way as I progressed towards the archway again. Carefully, I stepped through the door and watched as the beast stood up again and started approaching me. I quickly made my way into the room and dodged under a wide sweep from the halberd; quickly getting to my feet and brought Parabellum around in a quick swipe across the back of the things knee. The action only seemed to irritate it as it lurched forward, knocking me to the ground. I hastily rolled to the side to avoid the same slam that had done me in last time We continued this roundabout trading for a time before I decided to run forward and swing as it did, letting the momentum of my overly-heavy sword knock the halberd to the side then come back around slicing into an exposed part of its arm, releasing a putrid black fluid similar to what coated the sword I had pulled out. It staggered back as I withdrew my blade and I prepared to attack but those plans quickly changed as the creature was overcome by a strange black growth. Panicked I grabbed one of the strange urns and threw it at the beast, causing the urn to explode against the mass almost like a grenade. I had little time to think about this as the creature grew a third arm; pure white almost like bone and then; having been aggravated by the strange bomb, swung wildly at me. Hastily I brought up Parabellum and coated my entire body with black glass but it was all for not, as once my defenses were up they were promptly destroyed as the strange new hand slammed into me like a truck shattering the glass armor on my front side along with my sword. The blow flung me across the room and into a wall where I felt the armor on my back crumble before I fell to the ground. I shakily pushed myself up tasting copper and trying not to put to much force on my right arm. The beast shot into the air again and I awkwardly rolled out of the way as it came down in a slam. I stood up slowly, drawing Fang in my left hand as my right forearm and shoulder and been pretty thoroughly destroyed by that strike.  
  
  
"Fire......You dont like fire.....Is that it?" I said before spitting out blood, the regeneration from my aura not able to keep up with the damage. I gripped Fang tightly as its blade slowly became engulfed in flames that were slightly darker than normal, owed in part to my own corrupted flame. "Well, it's worth a shot" I said with a small smirk.  
  
  
I moved forward in a strange stagger, narrowly avoiding hits from the creature and making sure that any I did take were in the meat of my already bad shoulder. Though I was accustomed to pain, this was new. My arm felt on the verge of just tearing away. I pushed these thoughts aside as I sped up, getting closer and closer to the creature. My swings slowly getting closer and closer to the body of the beast. It thrusted forward with its halberd piercing through my abdomen but, not knocking me over. Quickly before it could do more, I closed the last bit of distance and plunged my flaming knife straight into it. I pressed and twisted only for a bit longer than I would have liked before the mass vanished and I slumped forward from the halberds weight. I fell onto my side next to the goliath and laid there for a bit panting. Eventually I set my knife down and grabbed the shaft of the bardiche like weapon with my one working arm and began the long and slightly tedious process of pulling it out. Progress was undeniably slow and with my good arm being the one I was laying on, it would occasionally fall asleep. The process in whole took what felt like an hour. I looked to the other end of the room and saw that the doors had opened. I slowly stood up, and took a step forward. The instant my foot hit the ground, I fell forward. I turned around landing on my back, feeling the large hole through my midsection flare angrily at the movement and the impact. I looked to the side and saw an unlit bonfire. I slowly crawled over to it, and lit it before letting myself fall asleep next to the warm and soothing flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equipment notes:
> 
> Parabellum:  
> Class: Greatsword  
> Weight: 30  
> Damage:  
> Physical: 713  
> Scaling: N/A (raw)
> 
> Fang:  
> Class: Dagger  
> Weight: 1.5  
> Damage:  
> Physical:333  
> Scaling: B/str,B/dex (ref)
> 
> (im not doing the math on scaling just posting base damage)


	3. The Shrine, The Master, and a Lizard

_Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
_I awoke slowly, feeling a gentle chill across my midsection. I pushed myself up to kneeling position then stood, my injuries having healed while I was out. I looked at the goliath next to me and saw something etched into the weapon it had wielded.  
  
  
Taking a closer look I realized it was likely a name. GUNDYR. "Gundyr.........hell of a name if that's what it is" I left the giant and the weapon be and made my way through the doors  
  
  
As I made my way up the path, more of the strange human like creatures rose to block my path. They still quickly fell to Fang though not as quickly as they had to my now destroyed and discarded sword. Eventually I made it to the all too familiar entrance to Firelink Shrine. I could faintly hear the fires from outside though they grew louder once inside. [This place felt like a welcome respite.......A place to rest and relax. ](https://youtu.be/lHVY8zzo8a0)  
  
  
I approached the Fire Keeper. "Hello again traveler. Are you well?" she said with a smile  
  
"I...... I guess I'm alright." I responded  
  
  
"The next task before you is to venture to the High Wall of Lothric Castle. I recommend talking to the others in the shrine before you leave. When you are ready, place the sword there in the center of the shrine" she gestured to the small firepit in the center of the room, where the bonfire had sat not to long ago. I decided not to question it for now and went to talk to the others.  
  
  
"Welcome back" Andre said with a brisk laugh "Hope the hollows outside didn't give you too much trouble"  
  
"Hollows? Is that what they're called?" I questioned, not quite familiar with the creatures of this world  
  
"Aye" he responded "they were people once but they've lost themselves or their purpose."  
  
"I see....... I cant imagine how it must feel" was all that I could really think to say.   
  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I went to the lady that called herself the handmaid and purchased a key from her. Following her instruction I found myself at a tower with a locked door that was soon unlocked by the key. I followed the stairs up to a small walkway. From here I saw a ladder that led up to the roof beneath me. I dropped down and let out the ladder before climbing down and going back up to the walkway. The instructions were rather specific about doing this. I crossed the walkway into another tower where an elevator sat across from me along with steep drops on both sides. I rode the elevator up having felt a strangeness at its top. Once the elevator stopped, I went up more stairs and found a strange glowing mass. Oddly enough I felt a sadness coming from it. I picked it up and carefully put it in my bag, unsure of what it was. I resolved to question the Fire Keeper about it and went back down the stairs then descended the elevator. Going across the walkway however, I heard and odd tinkling sound. Curiously I looked over the edge and saw something shining in a small secluded area. I dropped down to it, realizing too late that it was an odd creature and that my impact on the ground had just killed the poor thing and making it drop an odd glowing stone. I picked it up and went left only a short distance before walking out onto a lower part of the roof.   
  
  
From there I saw what looked to be a man in ragged clothes "Hello sir" I called out. He looked at me then promptly drew his sword, its curved blade and single edge marking it as a weapon similar to a katana. "S-sir there's no need to fight" I said as I dropped to the ground beneath me  
  
"Hanasanai. Ima, watashitachiha tatakau!" was all he said as he walked towards me, practically forcing me to back away.  
  
  
In an instant he shot forward. I swung at him with my knife only for the blade of his weapon to knock mine aside. While I was off balance he thrust the sword through my mid-section. Having run out of patience I kicked out, hitting him square in the chest and sending him over the edge of the cliff.  
  
  
"Shit..... that's not what I meant to do....." I said to myself as I felt the rather minimal stab slowly knit itself back together. I gathered my thoughts and went back inside, beelining it to Andre. "Andre, could I ask for your help in making a weapon?"  
  
He thought to himself a moment "If you have the material and the time, I dont see why not. Be warned though, Im still going to need payment."  
  
"Understood." I said as I got the materials ready for the weapon and gathered enough....souls..... for the endeavor. "I'll help where I can"  
  
  
Andre nodded and together we got to work on making a sword. The material in question was a pain to develop, but if there were a time to use it this would be a good one. The ingots were an odd pale gold color owing to the mix of tungsten, brass, and titanium. The process took a while but eventually we made a new sword. The weapon was as long as I was tall but weighed hardly anything compared to my old blade. When finished there was some leftover material that I used to fashion a new blade and tang for my trusty dagger as it's old one was tarnished and chipped to the point it could break easily. Once cooled I installed the new blade and sheathed it before lifting my new sword. I gave it a few test swings and smiled softly.  
  
"It's beautiful Andre" I said almost in awe  
  
He chuckled "That metal of yours was a mess to work but I agree. Have you thought of a name?"  
  
I looked at him "I have an idea for one but first I need to do something." was my response as the blade's ricasso sat on my shoulder  
  
  
  
_OOoOOooOOoOOooO  
  
  
  
_It hadn't been a long walk back here but I could tell in that short time that this new weapon would take some getting used to. It was about a foot longer but nearly a third of Parabellum's weight. These thoughts left my mind as I again looked at the massive crack in the wall and stepped forward, ignoring the whispers. Up ahead the water got deeper, forcing me to wade through it a bit awkwardly though it passed quickly and gave way to land. Moving up the hill it wasn't long before I entered a clearing with a strange crystal covered creature. It seemed docile until I got further in then it started crawling towards me on six legs. I swung at it; sword held tight in both hands, only for the sword to chink of the crystal growths. The odd creature responded by curling into a ball and rolling towards me. I only barely got out of its way but then got caught by a piece of shrapnel from one of the crystals it left behind that apparently explode. We went back and forth repeatedly, with very little changing until finally the creature reared up getting ready to shoot forward in an attempt to bite me again. In response, I thrust my sword forward piercing its underbelly. It gave out a shrill cry as it slumped forward, quite dead. I looked at the indentations in my hands and sighed, heading back to the shrine.  
  
  
  
_OOooOOooOOooOOooOo  
  
  
  
_I sat on the steps in the shrine, avoiding looking at Hawkwood. Having talked only briefly to him, I recognized that he must have been the "miserable bastard" that Andre was talking about. These thoughts were soon gone from mind as I finished the leather wrapping on the swords handle. I smirked as I recalled Andre's reaction to my charring of the sword in its entirety. I had told him that the metal was too shiny for my liking and I wanted to darken it. The end result came to be all the metal of the sword and the blade of Fang had been turned a dark black color with their odd pale gold color occasionally shining through. I also decided to put a shaped wooden handle on the sword then wrap it in leather, for comfort if nothing else... After all it was just some shaped wood over it's already shaped metal handle.   
  
I lifted the sword and stuck it into the newly modified scabbard on my back. "Have you chosen a name yet?" Andre asked from down the hall. I nodded "Well what is it?"  
  
"Aeternus" I responded only to get a joking snort from him. I sighed as I pulled out the coiled and stuck it point first into the pit. It went in slowly but eventually it stopped and the bonfire relit itself. I held out my hand to it and slowly felt the world fall away "Next stop, the High Wall of Castle Lothric."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equipment Notes:
> 
> Aeternus (based on the Astora Greatsword):  
> Class: Ultra Greatsword  
> Weight:13  
> Damage:  
> Physical: 314  
> Scaling: A/Str, S/Dex, S/Faith (champion. effectively blessed, heavy, sharp, and raw. increased weight and stat requirements)
> 
> Fang (improved:  
> Class: Dagger  
> Weight: 3  
> Damage:  
> Physical: 454  
> Scaling: A/Str, A/Dex (refined)
> 
> (im not doing the math on scaling just posting base damage)


End file.
